


Washed up into a New Life

by Hansfreak



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansfreak/pseuds/Hansfreak
Summary: Gaston's body washes up on a beach after he fell from the castle to his presumed death. Laying in the sand broken and delirious from loss of blood he mistakes a stranger for an angel. Guilt ridden and tormented for all the things he's done in the past, he is taken in and looked after by his savior. Can Gaston start again anew? Or is it futile?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to say Yes, I know Gaston is an egotistical narcissistic jerk to put it bluntly, but he deserves a second chance, we all make mistakes. second I am half way through the final chapter of my Frozen Curse story i hope to have that posted once finished. This is the best title I can come up with at this time if someone has a better title for this story I'd like to heqr it.  
> Third: We all know Gaston is secretly gay, Belle was just his cover.

I lay on the sands as I cough up seawater my body aches I have some cracked ribs and some serious broken bones I should be thankful I am still alive. Considering how far I fell from an immense height, where the hell am I? Who cares I’ll end up dying here anyway. As I lay in the sand with the sun beating down on me I hear a dog barking at least I think it’s a dog. I attempt to get up but I collapse back into the sand face first.  
As I lay there I see an angel as he appears in front of the sun. Is he going to take me up to heaven? Who am I kidding he’s probably going to send me straight to hell, after all I deserve it for all the harm I caused. The archangel Michel oh my god he is gorgeous as gorgeous as I am was… stop it Gaston those kind of thoughts are part of the reason why this angel is sending you straight to hell.  
His lips are moving but I can’t understand what he is saying. Suddenly I felt my body move as this angel carries me off I close my eyes when I open them again I am less delusional as I am in bed there’s a man in white coat and another man by my side. I notice the man beside me who I mistook for an angel who handed me a glass. I took it drinking the burning liquor as the whisky burns my throat. I let out a yell as the man in the white coat set my broken bones.  
My angel then began washing my face and the blood from me after the body. “Where am I?” I ask him.  
“Ah you are French and you can speak. That’s a relief.” He says in French.  
He didn’t answer my question as to where I am damn my body aches. I glance up and notice a mirror seeing myself I have some deep cuts and bruises god I look hideous I am a monster a gross disgusting monster. I grab the blanket and hide my hideous body from this gorgeous hunk; listen to me thinking such thoughts.  
“What’s your name?” the man asked.  
“Gaston.” Was my short reply.  
“Well Gaston, I am Eric. You must have been in quite a shipwreck. I was in a shipwreck a few days ago and I was saved by a woman with the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.”  
“What?” I ask him.  
“Yea she was singing the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard. Like an angel or something. I am going to find this girl and marry her.”  
Great he’s hung up on some girl of course he is. I think back if I wasn’t so desperate to claim Belle as my wife…why did I go after her again when I could have had any of the women in the village? Because she was the most beautiful girl in the village and papa always told me I should have the best. Marry and have a big family. Papa was always trying to find perfection in everything there could never be a flaw in anything. Every time he found the perfect woman for me to marry he found some flaw with her. After he died I met Belle whom I know papa would approve of she was beautiful, she had the perfect size hips for child bearing, her breast were the perfect size not too large or too small. She is well read, I am not sure if papa would consider that a flaw or not. I guess it depends on how well read she was. Papa always said an intellectual woman was good to expand the mind however, we can’t have them thinking they should be considered equals. A woman’s job is strictly in the home. I should say something to Eric that he’s wasting his time trying to find this girl whom he thinks is perfect for him. He’ll just turn out like me otherwise, but I don’t say anything.  
Eric pulls the blanket that I was hiding under down. He gives me a smile and I can’t help smiling back even though it hurts to do so. There came a knock at the door I grab the blanket and hide myself I can’t let people see me looking like this. I hear a woman’s voice as she addresses Eric.  
“You must be starving. Dinner will be ready soon my chef has been fixing his specialty stuffed crab.” Eric says to me.  
The mention of food makes my stomach growls at the mention of food. I hear Eric laugh, and oh my god that laugh is incredible. “You think you can handle dinner with me? Or would you feel more comfortable here?”  
Before I can answer the woman answers for me. “He needs time to recuperate Eric I can serve his dinner here.” She said.  
“Very well, Carlotta send up our dinner here I shall eat with him.”  
I carefully peak out from under the blankets at the woman named Carlotta. She was a rather plump woman plain looking in appearance. I am one to judge I am a hideous monster. Carlotta smiles at me. “He’s quite a looker.” She replies before leaving.  
She has got to be kidding maybe once now I am just a gross monster destined to be alone my whole life. The beast is better looking than I am at this point. What happened to him after the incident? Did I manage to kill him? I feel sick to my stomach I am a horrible human being I don’t deserve Eric’s kindness he should have just left me on the shore to die.  
Carlotta came in some time later with our dinner. She placed my supper before me on a tray giving me a smile before she left. I lifted the lid with my good arm to see the stuffed crab it looks delicious and exotic at the same time. I picked up the fork and tried to eat only to end up mangling it in the process.  
“Here let me help you.” Eric offered.  
He took my fork and put some of the crab on it placing it to my lips. I opened my mouth oh the flavor hitting my taste buds I couldn’t help moan. Eric chuckles at me “I take it you like it then.” He says with a smile.  
I nodded. He continued to feed me and ate his own crab as well. He would give me a bite of mine before he would take a bite of his own. Feeding me just seemed intimate in some way.  
“I want to thank you for helping me I would probably be dead on the beach if you hadn’t.” I tell him.  
“I couldn’t let you just lay there to die especially when I knew you were alive.” He replied.  
“When I heal up I want to repay you for saving me I really wasn’t worth the trouble though.”  
He frowns at me. “You don’t have to repay me Gaston. Why would you say you weren’t worth the trouble?”  
“I am a despicable human being!”  
“I hardly can believe you are such a thing Gaston. It’s getting late get some rest Gaston I’ll check on you in the morning.” He says as he picks up the plates and heads out.  
I watch him go that firm buttocks moves as he walks towards the door is a tantalizing sight. I can’t help but moan at the sight of it. He turns around concern in his eyes. “Are you alright Gaston you’re not in any pain are you?”  
“No…no I am alright.” I reply bashfully.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well good night Gaston sleep well.” He says with a smile.  
“Goodnight Eric.” I reply back to him. After he leaves I try to get comfortable I can’t believe I was staring at his butt longingly. What the hell is wrong with me? I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I find myself inside that cursed castle its dark with low candlelight. I walk down the dimly lit hallway when I suddenly felt a large hand grasp around my neck I look wide eyed as the beast glared at me. “You will get what’s coming for you!” he growled at me.  
“Please….” I say as I feel his beastly hands squeeze tighter around my neck making it hard to breath. The beast just roared fiercely. Belle appeared on the sidelines watching as the beast choked the life out of me.  
“You brought this on yourself Gaston nobody cares that you’re gone.”  
“I am going to do what you did to me and then some. Nobody will care you’re just a worthless piece of garbage who deserves a slow tortures death.” The beast growled at me.

I somehow managed to wake up from the dream gasping for breath. I curl in on myself as tears prick at my eyes. I try to stop myself from crying it was unmanly. Papa would have a field day if he caught me crying it was most unbecoming of man to shed tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tense up only to be pulled into an embrace.  
Eric holds me as he runs his hands in circles on my back. “Shh…its ok Gaston you’re safe it was just a dream. You’re safe.” He whispers.  
I am not a woman I shouldn’t be like this. I am wreck Eric shouldn’t see me like this papa would give me something to cry about if he saw me. I pull myself together as I pull away from Eric’s embrace.  
“I’m fine now just a bad dream is all.” I tell him. I notice he is bare chested he is quite fit.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.  
“No I’ll be fine goodnight Eric.”  
“Goodnight Gaston.”  
After he leaves again I try to drift off to sleep again.   
I find myself in the dungeon tower of the beast’s castle I am chained up against the wall the beast had a smug look on its ugly face. “You burst into my castle unannounced, shoot me with an arrow, and stab me in the back literally! You are my prisoner now I have plenty or torture devices to torment you with.”  
“Just kill me and get it over with!” I tell him.  
“Where is the fun in that? Very well the world would be better off without you in it anyway.”  
The beast came closer to me. “I shall rip your throat out like the animal I am.” I try to get out of the predicament as the beast moves closer I can feel his foul breath I close my eyes as I wait for the teeth to sink into my neck. However, I don’t feel teeth digging into my flesh instead I feel lips kissing my neck I open my eyes the beast is nowhere to be seen. My eyes go wide as I see Eric kissing my neck. He steps back from me giving a confident smirk and I look on at all his glory wearing skin tight clothing that barely covered his private parts showing the indentation of his cock and balls within the fabric. I look down to avoid that gaze of his only to find that I am in something that just covers my private parts and that’s it. I look up at Eric who has a predatory gaze as he moves towards me. I feel his lips on my neck again as his hands move down my chest his fingers pinch my nipples making them hard. I cry out as my body jerks. “Eric!” He places a finger to my lips silencing me. He then moves further down my body kissing every inch of my body as he gets down on his knees looking up at me. “Eric…” I say again “What are you doing? Stop this.” He moves his face towards my cock breathing on it before looking up at me. “You want this Gaston and I want to give it to you. I’ve seen the way you’ve stared at me with want in your eyes let me please you.” He says as his fingers tease the hem of the thin fabric. “I am not gay!” I tell him. “Your body says differently Gaston.” He says as places his lips at my barely covered cock my hips jerk as I cry out of the feeling. He then moves away from me as he bends down and I can see how well his clothes hug his ass Oh how I want to touch that ass. What am I thinking? He then stands up facing me he slowly undoes the fabric as he puts his hand down there and I am forced to watch him jerk himself off slowly. “Oh Gaston, tell me you want me the way I want you.” He says. I gulp as I watch him “I want you.” I say barely above a whisper. “Louder!” He orders me as he moves closer to me as he strokes himself. “I…want you.” I say a bit louder. He stops he grabs my cock and testicles through the fabric. “You’re a big one.” He then gives my ass a squeeze with his other hand. “I want you Gaston let me have you please.” He says in my ear that sounds so seductively I let out a moan. I can only nod as I don’t trust my voice. “Tell me Gaston let me hear it.” “I want you so bad Eric please!” “Louder Gaston!” “I want you Eric!” I scream at him. 

I wake up to find I creamed myself. This is just great I think to myself.   
“Good morning Gaston.” Eric said cheerfully. I jump startled to see him so soon “Morning.” I reply trying not to stare at him.   
“Did you manage to sleep well?” He asks me.  
“Um…yes.” I say as I try not to think of that vivid dream my cock twitches. Eric is by my side as he looks over my bandages. He starts checking my arm before moving his hands down to my broken leg I know he notices the cum stain of my pants I blush as I turn my face away in embarrassment.   
“You probably could use an actual bath.” He says nonchalantly.  
“Um…a real bath would be nice.” I reply. Suddenly he puts his arms on me lifting me up being careful of my wounds. “What are you doing?” I ask nervous.  
“Taking you to the bath.” He said with a slight chuckle. I am uneasy as I cling to him using my good arm.  
“Don’t worry I am not going to drop you.” He says in a reassuring way. I don’t know what to think I glance up at his face he doesn’t look strained carrying me. I feel weird being carried; he is a lot stronger than he looks I wonder…  
He takes me into a room walking down a flight of stairs to a large bath. He carefully places me in a chair as he begins to run the bath. I watch him intently as he bends down to start the water how his tight fitting pants complimented his firm ass not to mention those strong leg muscles. Once he has the water ready he comes over to me he carefully takes off my shirt being careful of my arm. His hands move to my trousers and he pulls them down with ease. I am instantly self-conscious something I never thought I would be as I cover myself with my good hand.  
“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, we are both men here no need to be self-conscious.” He says with a smile.  
He helps me up and gets me into the bath I let out a sigh as I let the water wash over me forgetting that he saw me completely naked. “I’ll have these washed for you.” He says as he picks up my clothes.  
A knock came from the door above Eric headed up to answer it. “Eric, someone can take care of the boy you need too…” The person on the other side said before he was interrupted by Eric.   
“It’s fine I have it taken care of, here take these down and have them washed.” He said tossing my clothes at the other person.  
“But…” the person said before having the door closed in his face. Eric came back down the stairs he grabs the soap and starts soaping up my body. He helped wash my body. “Gaston…?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Is there someone in France I can contact to inform them you’re not dead?”  
I shake my head not wanting anyone to know I’m alive who knows what they’d think or say. “I see…” He replies as he grabs a towel and I get out using my strength. He takes me back to my room where a man was waiting.  
“Eric, Grimsby would like a word with you. Don’t worry about him I’ll make sure he is properly dressed.” The man said.  
Eric let out a sigh. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”  
Once Eric left the man came to me with some fresh clothes. He helped me into the undergarments he then put on some navy trousers on me, followed by the white shirt that exposed part of my chest, He then grabbed a comb and started combing my black hair before tying it with the light blue ribbon. He steps back and looks at me giving me a nod.   
“Well you’re ready.” He helps me into a wheelchair I glance at a nearby mirror to see myself. I look almost how I used to before everything happened. As we left my room I was greeted by the woman known as Carlotta I believe. She gives me a smile as she takes over steering me to the dining hall. This place is enormous as I glance around.  
I hear Eric’s voice as he is talking to this Grimsby fellow. They stop their talk as Eric glances at me.  
The older man whom I presume is Grimsby looks at me briefly before looking over at Eric. He then gives me a smile as he comes over to me and steers me to the table. “You must be quite hungry boy. I must thank you for distracting Eric from this imaginary girl.” He says as he takes a seat across from me.  
“I’m telling you Grimsby she was real. I will one day find her and marry her.” Eric replies.  
“Marry an imaginable girl? There are several girls who are beautiful….”  
“None of them had a voice like that Grimsby.”  
I feel uncomfortable with this conversation. Grimsby looks over at me “I am informed that you’re from France?” He asks me.  
I give a nod.  
“France is a beautiful country. A French girl would be…” Grimsby stops as he glances over at Eric. I glance at Eric myself to notice him staring at me. Grimsby turned and looked at me as well a frown crossed his lips briefly.  
“I am sure there has to be someone in France who is missing you. A wife, fiancée, a girlfriend…family perhaps?” He said to me.  
I looked down cast at the food that was placed before me not wanting to meet either of them in the eye. “No, I have no wife, or fiancée and my parents have been dead for years.” I say solemnly.  
I notice Eric frown at me. “What became of your parents?”  
“My mother died when I was a small child and papa died a few years ago.” I was always a disappointment to him it seems.  
“What happened that you ended up broken and on our shores? We are quite a distance from France the fact you survived is a miracle in itself.” Grimsby said.  
I shrugged not wanting to talk about it. “Well once you are fully healed we can get you a ship and you can head back home to France. Isn’t that right Eric?”  
“Huh?” Eric said looking over at Grimsby for once before turning back to look at me. “I guess.”  
“I really don’t have anything in France to go home too.” I reply.  
“Well you can just stay here.” Eric said with a bright smile.  
Grimsby frowned the wrinkles shown his deep age. “There’s always the new world it would be a great place for someone like you to start a new life. I believe there’s a French colony there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is intrigued by Gaston he isn't in love with him yet... I apologize for the ooc of Gaston but considering all he's been through its needed especially if he is to grow as a character, dont get me wrong some of his ego will come back but it wont be like it was before. Also, his nightmares are not going to go away anytime soon. If anyone has suggestions for me that be great i have a general idea of where I want to go with the story. My Frozen curse is a slow process but I am working on it, the story hasn't been abandoned.


	3. Chapter 3

“He can start a new life here.” Eric said as he gave Grimsby a look.  
“But He’ll have a hard time making it here. Not very many people speak French it would be better if he was with people that do and since he doesn’t want to go back to France the next best thing would be for him to go to that French colony in the New World.”  
They argued back and forth on the subject as if I wasn’t even in the room. I felt like a child again not in control of my own life or how to run it. Papa had control on all that and I wanted to make him proud of me. When he passed away, I lost his inheritance my home until I was properly married as stated in his will. Papa instilled a mindset for me of what to look for in a woman which Belle fit perfectly, yet another reason I went after her. The three blonde girls who fawned over me were beautiful yes, it would have been easier to marry one of them to receive my inheritance from my father. However, they were bar maids something father didn’t approve of. Papa thought they were beneath him. Asides from that if I married one of them I’d be married to all three of them. Stanley would have approved of me marrying one of his sisters.   
“Enough!” I shout at both of them.  
They stop mid argument as they look at me.   
“I am not a child I can make my own decisions! And I will make them without either of your interference, once I am fully healed.”  
I moved away from the table and head out in a huff. I let out a sigh as I move around I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that very disrespectful. I shake my head I am a grown man I don’t need anyone making decisions for me. I grip a door handle pushing it open intending to go to my room for the time being. Granted I don’t need that old man trying to convince me to go back to France, and for what? To be mocked by everyone I considered a friend. Lefou had admired me from the day we first met I had treated him like shit I don’t think he would want to see me again. Hope he’s doing alright though. I really don’t want to see Belle either and I am sure she would never want to see me again. Hell I tried to have her father committed to an asylum, sure he was kooky old man but he was harmless. So going back to France is out of the question they would never forgive me for my transgression. Grimsby suggested that French colony in the new world… it would be best I could start anew where nobody knows me. Eric seemed eager for me to stay here I seem to be the only guy here roughly his age for him to talk to. It would be nice to think of having a new friend he seems to enjoy my company, however, if he ever knew what I’ve done he would kick me out of his life or worse…   
I shake my head as I enter the room I opened. I stop in the doorway this isn’t my room I must have made a wrong turn somewhere. I chuckle to myself of the irony of the room I entered. The library, it was bigger than the one from my villa. A place I never would have been caught dead in however this may be a good place to hide no one would ever think to look for me here. I quickly close the door as I move down the ailes of bookshelves. I had no interest of reading any of these books, besides even if I was interested in such things I wouldn’t be able to read them they are no doubt in Danish. I find a sitting area in the corner that had some plush chairs, a couch next to a fireplace. I carefully get out of my chair and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes and fall asleep.   
I find myself back in the village nothing seems to have changed. Its quiet too quiet though I move through the empty streets I feel uneasy. I see a light at the tavern where I used to hang out. I cautiously walk towards the tavern I can hear the laughter and the boisterous talk of the patrons inside. I take a deep breath as I enter the tavern it became deadly silent as everyone’s eyes were on me nobody saying anything. I glanced around looking for Lefou, Tom, Dick, and Stanley. “Hi everyone…” I say nervously as I walk to the bar. I got no reply just stares as I made my way to the bar. I spotted one of Stanley’s sisters “Hello, Therese where’s Stanley at these days?” I ask her as I give her a flirtatious smile. She stared at me blankly before turning up her nose up at me and walks away in a huff. Her response was rather rude and so unlike her she usually blushes and smiles at me when I talk to her. I go and talk to her sister Camille only to get a similar response same goes with the other one Marguerite. Before I could ask the bartender anything I hear a familiar voice.  
“What are you doing here!” came the growling voice. I turn around to see the beast I just stood where I was I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. Nobody was doing anything as the beast moved towards me. “I…I’m sorry…” I say nervously.  
“You’re not welcome here!”  
“I didn’t mean any harm I’m sorry.” I say looking down not wanting to stare up at this ugly beast.   
“Do you realize what you have done?!” he roared. I barely managed to move out of the way as he swung one of his massive paws at me. The tavern uplifted in laughter as they laughed at me. “Get out!” The beast roared again as he charged at me again. I moved out of the way again I had no weapon in which to defend myself. I spotted Lefou.  
“Lefou!”  
He slowly turns towards me as I continue to dodge the Beast. His eyes narrow at me “Get lost Gaston! Unless, you wished to be devoured by the beast.” He said with a chuckle. “Lefou…” I say again. “No I am not going to boost that inflated ego of yours!” I get punched square in the face only to go flying backwards out of the tavern.  
I slowly get up from where I lay on the streets only for the beast to appear. I make a run for it into the woods the beast hot on my heels. The beast corners me I close my eyes in fear when I feel a gentle touch to my cheek. I open my eyes slowly to see Eric standing before me. “Eric!” I say relieved as I envelop him in a hug and kiss him without thinking to my relief he kisses back as I feel his hands all over me as we begin to fight over dominance.

I wake up from my dream then to see Eric sitting beside me. He gives me a warm smile “Gaston…are you alright? I hope we didn’t upset you? You shouldn’t take what Grimsby says to heart…its an odd place to hide out.” He says with a chuckle. “You like to read? Let’s see there are some stories in French here somewhere.”   
Before I can answer him he has temporarily wandered off. He came back sometime later with an armful of books and a smile on his face. “These should interest you.” He paused as he looked at me “You do know how to read don’t you?”  
I glance at the stack books in his hands “Well…um sort of.” He raises an eyebrow at me as he places the books on the table. “I take it you didn’t get much of an education than?”  
“I got an education my father was a colonel in the army and paid for my education he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I just never really like reading all that much.” I say sheepishly. Great he probably thinks I am stupid and what did Belle call me? Primeval… now that I think of it the way Belle said that to me it didn’t sound like a compliment.  
“Perhaps you just haven’t found a book that got you interested. I…could read to you if you want.” He offered.  
I look at the books on the table picking up the first one off the top. I glance through this book for some reason it seems familiar for some reason. Was this the book Belle was frequently reading? I’ll have to look at it more later what was so great about it anyway?   
“Maybe later I am not interested in reading or being read to.” I tell him. I haven’t been read to since mama passed away and my stepmother was too busy living off papa’s money to bother to read to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time trying to figure out how to get them to talk and get to know each other, anyone have any suggestions on how to go about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Eric glanced out the large window “Would you like to go out and see the sights?” He asks me.  
“The sights…?” I reply.  
“Uh yea…you don’t seem the type to just want to sit around and do nothing.” He says.  
I raise an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know if you noticed I practically broke every bone in my body so going places won’t be easy.”  
“Right.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, it was stupid of me to ask it be best if we just hung out here until you are better the sights will still be there.”  
I glance out the window at the bright sunny day that it is outside. I was never one to let an opportunity pass up that and I don’t like being cooped up. “Let’s go see the sights.” I say as I get up from the couch.  
“Are you sure? It could be a bit strenuous and there aren’t many mobile places for wheelchairs. I don’t want to put too much strain on your healing body.”  
“I’ll be fine I am a lot stronger than I look at this moment.” I tell him giving him a smile as I sit down in the wheel chair.  
“Well if you’re sure, I can get Louis to fix us a picnic for our lunch. You will tell mewhen things get to be too much for you? I’d hate for you to be in pain.”  
“I’ll let you know.” He gives me a nod before leaving me alone. I glance back at the books on the table and pick up the book that Belle liked so much. I take it with me as I leave the library. I spot Carlotta as I leave… “Can you point me in the direction of my room?”  
She smiles at me. “I’ll escort you to your room.” She says. I let her lead me to my room. “I hear you plan to go out and see the sights it would be good for you to get some proper fresh air however, I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard don’t let Eric push you around either. ”  
“Don’t worry Carlotta I am not some pushover.”  
Once back in my room I put the book in a drawer near the bed to glance through it and see if I can figure out why Belle liked this book so much.  
I leave my room to meet up with Eric I end up making a wrong turn again as I find myself in a room with a bunch of gossipy women as they did the laundry. I can only presume they were gossiping about me cause when they saw me they stopped. Of course they spoke in Danish something I don’t know how to speak at all so…  
“Pardon me I was looking for Eric.” I say to them.  
They stare at me blankly and I feel uncomfortable with their stares something I wouldn’t normally wouldn’t feel uncomfortable about, but that was before everything that’s happened. Now I am a gross ugly monster.   
I backed out of the room and went in search of Eric. I eventually found him outside I headed in the direction however when I went out the doors I was surrounded by stairs I get out of my wheelchair as I grip the railing and hop down the flight of stairs. Eric spots me and hurries to the stairs “I’m sorry its not constructed well for wheel chairs.” He replied as he offered me his hand to help.  
“Its fine it will help strengthen my legs so I don’t become invalid.” I tell him as I make my way down the last set of stairs without his help. That is until I lost my footing on the last couple steps only to fall like an idiot. Luckily Eric caught me in his big strong arms. Stop thinking like that Gaston I scold myself.  
“Uh sorry I guess my legs aren’t as strong as I thought they’d be.” I say as I feel my face heating up. God what is wrong with me his eyes are so blue like mine except prettier they probably sparkle in the starlight if I look at them. Stop it!  
“Ahem….”  
I see the man known as Grimsby I believe is what his name was as he came before us. “This should help steady yourself so you don’t have to put all your weight on Eric.” He said handing me a crutch for me to lean on instead.  
“Um… thanks.”   
Was he implying I’m fat? I glance down at myself not only am I ugly I’m fat. Perhaps I shouldn’t have eaten so many eggs growing up as a child. I put on my weight on the crutch instead of Eric as I moved to the carriage Eric has prepared. He helped me into the carriage and got in. The carriage road off.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
The carriage road into the villa people were bustling about going about their day. The villa was about the same size as the one back home. He got out of the carriage and held out his hand to help me out I took it and got down out of the carriage only to become clumsy and my face lands in his chest. I look up at him and he smiles and I can’t help but smirk back at him.  
I move away from him and we walk down the streets I notice people stop and stare at me as they whisper amongst themselves. I try to not let it get to me not that I can understand what they’re saying anyway. The villa was big as the one back home with just as many people stores lined the streets, I stopped as I spotted a puppet show with several young children watching. That’s something you wouldn’t see back in my village…  
We continued down the cobble streets when I saw some musicians playing their instruments in the town square and couples dancing. I glance over at Eric “Is there a festival or something going on?” I ask him.  
“No, they do this on a regular basis.” He replies.  
I lean on my crutch as I watch several young couples dancing happily around the square. It would be nice to dance with someone but I am broken and ugly there is no way a girl would be interested in me now. I leave the town square with Eric right beside me he leads me into a nearby shop.  
Once inside the shop I glance around at all the things for sale. I wonder down the aisles of miscellaneous stuff for sale while Eric was chatting with the shopkeeper in Danish. My eyes go wide as I spot something I never would have thought I’d see…. There in a case were three beautifully handcrafted guns one was a Blunderbuss similar to the one I used to carry. The other two were two guns papa carried when he was in the army. I press my face to the glass case to get a better look at them.  
“That’s a Charleville and a Duval 1765?” I asked the shopkeeper.  
The Shopkeeper smiled at me. “I see you know your guns.” He replies. I nod “Papa was in the military so naturally I would know a gun when I saw one.” I replied as I look back at the gun. I was relieved the shopkeeper knew French, probably from French tourists.   
I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. French tourists…don’t sit well with me mainly because I don’t want to be discovered by someone from back home. I am not ready to see them. I move away from the guns to look at other things in the store, However, I seem to drift back to the case and admire the guns in the case.  
“You ready for a nice long walk down the coast Gaston?” Eric asked.  
“Sure.”   
I leave the store Eric follows a few minutes later Eric followed. As we left the town Eric places a package in my lap. I glance down at it before looking up at Eric “What’s this for?”  
“It’s a present open it.”  
I slowly open it and pull out the Duval 1765. I glance at it this wasn’t cheap and it had my name engraved on the handle. I look up at Eric he has a bright smile on his face. “Do you like it?”  
I was flabbergasted this must have cost a fortune and to have it engraved with my name just adds to the price. I didn’t know what to think.  
“I bought the other two as well and had your name engraved on them. You sure did admire them so…”  
“Why did you buy them?” I asked.  
“Because you were admiring them so, you kept going back and looking at them. Do you not like them?” he asked with a frown.  
“No I like them… but these must have cost a fortune you really shouldn’t have.”  
He gave a hearty laugh. “Don’t worry Gaston.”  
I was quiet for a while great now I am going to have to do something more to thank him for. Asides from saving my life, I have to somehow manage to pay back for this gift in some way.  
We took a walk down on the beach. “So Gaston tell me about yourself?” Eric asked me.  
“Uh….?”  
“What was life like growing up in France for you?”  
“I grew up in a military family papa was a major in the army I learned how to use a gun at the age of seven and have honed in on my gun skills to please papa.”  
Eric was staring out at the sea…great I was boring him my life is so dreary. “Are you serious about wanting to marry this girl you said rescued you from the sea?” I ask regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth.  
“Well, she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and she was beautiful why wouldn’t I want to marry her? She still haunts my dreams.”   
He pulls out his flute and begins to play it. The music that came out of it was beautiful sounding I felt uncomfortable.   
He stops after a while. “Oh that reminds me your probably starving by now.” He says.  
The mention of food has my stomach growling he just chuckles as he get up. He leaves back to where we left the carriage I attempt to get up to catch up with him but I just fall over. Luckily for me he comes right back with a basket.  
“You didn’t have to get up I was just getting our lunch.” He said with a laugh.  
“I wasn’t sure what you were doing I certainly didn’t want to be left here in case you were going to up and leave me.”  
“I wouldn’t do that Gaston.”  
He set the basket down beside me as he took a seat in the sand. “So, you are a military son I take it then you probably moved around a lot?”  
“Not really I grew up in a small village papa did run his home like his militia.”  
“Did you have any siblings to interact with?”  
“No, mama couldn’t bare anymore children after I was born. She died when I was a small children and my stepmother….”  
“What about your stepmother?”  
“She only married my father for his wealth and papa only married her so I would have a mother figure around. She made it quite clear to papa that she refuse to have any children she didn’t like me that much either…”  
“What about you?”  
“Me?”  
I nod wanting him to talk about himself if only a little.   
“I don’t have any siblings of my own either I do have several cousins thirteen I believe I lost track… to be honest.”  
I notice he pulled out a bottle of French wine from the basket. “You don’t mind French wine do you? I mean it doesn’t bring back some sad memory of home or anything.”  
“No it’s fine. I am just surprised is all.”  
He poured us some wine as we began to eat our lunch. “I spent most of my time out at sea listening to the sailors’ fantastic tales. It’s great with the salty sea air the wind blowing in your face it’s a perfect time to be at sea.” Eric said.  
I sip on the wine as I listen to Eric talk. “I haven’t been out at sea since my birthday and got caught in the storm where I was rescued by a beautiful woman….”  
I gulp down the rest of my wine in my glass. I reach for some food in the basket knowing if I don’t put some food in me I will get drunk a lot easier than normal. Eric smiles at me as he refills my glass with wine.  
“I take it you’re probably not a seafaring person?”  
I shrug in answer “I’ve never really been out at sea except when I washed up on the shores…still don’t know how I managed to survive through it all without getting eat by sharks, or sea monsters.”  
“Simply an act of God is all. It wasn’t your time to die so he brought you somewhere safe…” Eric said.  
God? Surely God would have had me dead and sent straight to hell for what I’ve done. There’s no way he would let me into heaven when my time finally does come. We sit in silence for a time as we stare out at the ocean.   
“Well we probably should head back.” Eric said.  
“Eric…”  
“Yeah?” he says as he looks up at me with those baby blue eyes.   
Without much thought I pull on his shirt collar pulling him towards me as I smash my lips against his ever teasing lips. My tongue enters his mouth and I can feel his tongue in mine enthusiastically fighting for dominance. I feel his fingers trace through my hair as my hair tie comes loose in the process. My good leg wraps around his thigh as my hands roam over his body. My brain finally kicks back into gear and I realize what a mistake this is.  
“Uh…Sorry.” I reply as I manage to move away from him.  
He looks at me as he slowly licks his lips in a tantalizing manner that I just want to kiss those plump lips again.  
“For what?” He asked.  
As if he was stupid, I should have never kissed him what was I thinking? He chuckles as he helps me up I notice when I grabbed his collar I ripped it in the process showing of his pectorals. He looks down at his shirt…”Ah so that’s what you were apologizing for don’t worry I have other shirts.” He said with a laugh.  
We head back I notice the castle as we come up to it. “Wait a minute…”  
“Hmm…?”  
I look up at the castle and then to Eric and back again. “You’re a prince?!”  
“Uh yea I…am” he says sheepishly as we enter the gate into the courtyard to the castle.  
Shit Shit Shit! It’s one thing to have kissed a guy which should never have happened, but for you to kiss a prince…no wonder Grimsby was so adamant of him finding a woman. I never have a chance with him now, not that I had much of a chance with him anyway.  
I get out of the carriage and head inside without a word. My mind is racing I need to get out of here before I get executed or something. I pass by Grimsby who I swear gave me the evil eye as I pass him and head into my temporary room.  
Well shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you all like this chapter sorry for the wait life is kind of hectic. Anyway suggestions are always helpful


	5. notice

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter. I kind of wrote myself into a corner and don't know how to get out. If anyone has some suggestions on what should happen after the previous chapter leave a comment. I really dont want to have to scrap it the story is too good for that I just hate writing myself into a corner. Anyway, if anyone has a suggestion leave it in the comments even if it is just a small suggestion is fine.


End file.
